Forever
by Kathryn Goulding
Summary: Naomi has something special planned. Emily has no idea. There are risks worth taking in life, Naomi believes this risk is worth everything. My first fanfic. Give it a try. Let me know what you think.


**Hello to any readers who actually decided to give this a shot. Thank you. Don't like relationships between women? Turn back now. There isn't anything dirty about this story. It's just something sweet I wanted to do for my first story on Fanfiction. Constructive criticism is okay, but don't just be downright mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving _Skins_.**

* * *

This is getting bloody ridiculous. Why am I getting so nervous? There's no way she'll say no.

Who am I kidding? I'm a right mess. I'm terrified that she will start off with "Naomi…" and it'll just go to the toilet from there.

Everyone knows I'm rubbish at expressing my emotions, but for her I'm willing to try. It's only ever for her. If Cook doesn't ruin it with his inability to keep major things a secret, it should work out perfectly. I just need to make sure everything is as it should be and everyone is ready.

After a call to Mum to make sure (as she said "for the millionth time) everything was indeed ready, I went to pick up Emily for the party. I had told her I was running errands. I actually do that sometimes so she never gave it another thought. We had told her that we were having a little get together at Mum's house. She was going to be cooking a dinner for us and we'd have some drinks. Mum actually does Sunday lunches so she, again, didn't give it a second thought. She didn't have a clue that her father would be sneaking in the back door (so to speak) either.

I practically broke the door handle on my rush inside. The nerves were making me edgy. I searched the flat for Emily.

"Emily?" No response. "Emily!" She wasn't in the bedroom. I didn't hear the shower running. Where has that girl gone? "Ems!"

"What?" I practically wet myself.

"Jesus!" I spun around to find an amused, gorgeous redhead standing behind me.

"You can call me Emily." She said smirking. I mock glared at her.

"So funny, Em. Nearly gave me a heart attack." She gave a fake sympathetic look and rubbed my arm.

"You poor thing. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll make it up to you later, I promise. After the party of course. Now let's get a move on before your mum has to deal with Cook alone." I laughed.

We arrived at my mum's house. We were the last ones to walk in (excluding Rob). We ate and drank, had some laughs, and – at the suggestion of Panda – played a few games.

Emily had gone to the bathroom and Effy and Katie said it was the time to get it together and get ready for what I had decided to do. I was settled and going over my speech in my head when Emily returned from the loo.

"Ems? Would you come with me for a minute?" She looked confused, but nodded anyway.

I walked out the back and to the garden. Emily always loved being out here. She often helped Mum with the gardening. Dosy cow couldn't keep the plants alive were it not for Ems.

"Naomi? What are we doing out here? Did Gina forget to water the plants again?" I giggled. See?

"No. That's not it." The nerves were really setting in now. I reached into my pocket and toyed with the small box, hoping it would offer some courage.

She looked a tad suspicious. "What are you up to? You've been shaky for hours." Oh. She caught that. I really am a terrible actress. Too easily read I've been told.

She stepped toward me, her face intense. "Naomi. Tell me."

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breathe. _It's now or never_, I thought. I opened my eyes and tried to show all of my love for her through them. I walked around to the other side of her and we faced each other. I did this so her back would be to the door and everyone could sneak out without her seeing them. My suspicious behaviour was distracting enough to make her block out any noise the door might make.

"Emily, I love you. More than anything or anyone. In the beginning I was terrible, but you never gave up on me. I nearly wrecked us forever and you never fully gave up. I still believe I am the luckiest person in the world to have earned back your love and trust, and really just to have you in my life at all." She opened her mouth to speak, but I held up my hand to stop her. She snapped her mouth back shut.  
"Please, Em. I need to say this." I took another deep breathe. I saw everyone sneak out the back door out of the corner of my eye. "I told you I've loved you since I was twelve, and I still love you now. More so than I ever could have back then. Waking up next to you brightens my mornings, talking to you makes an awful day into an amazing one, and being with you makes a moody cow like me into a nice person." Emily laughed, tears starting to fill her eyes.

I smiled nervously. "What I'm saying Ems, what I'm saying is that I can't imagine my life without you. I want you to part of it, permanently. I want you forever." The tears were spilling down her face now. I wiped a few away before putting my hand back on the box in my pocket. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket. She glanced down and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Naomi…" she whispered. I lowered myself down to one knee. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. I opened the box and presented the ring to her.

"Emily Fitch, I love you more than life itself. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Tears continued to spill down her face. She sobbed once and launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

"Yes, Naomi. I love you so much." She pulled back from me and I got the ring out of the box. She gave her hand for me to put the ring on her finger. She was positively beaming. She sniffed.

"I love it Naomi, and I would love to be your wife." She kissed me passionately. The group started clapping and she pulled back, startled. She whipped around and saw everyone standing there smiling.

"Yeah, Red!" Cook yelled.

"You all knew then." Emily said. Katie scoffed and said, "Of course. Campbell needed our permission before this could happen." Emily's eye roll turned into widened surprise when she saw her dad. He gave her a hug.

"I'm thrilled for you, love."

"Thank you, Daddy." She sniffled as they pulled out of the hug.

After everyone said their congratulations, we went back to ours for what Emily said was a "personal celebration."

. . . .

Later on, we were lying cuddled in bed. Emily was playing with her ring.

"This was an amazing day. I'm amazing you were able to pull one over on me." I gasped in mock indignation.

"Naoms, I love you, but you know you're a horrible actor." I gave up on withholding my smile.

"You're right. I couldn't have done it without our friends and Mum. Not to mention your dad."

"Remind me to send them all a gift basket." We laughed. She looked at me with love in her eyes.

"I love you, Naomi." I returned the look and smiled.

"I love you too, Mrs. Campbell." She beamed and kissed me before laying her head on my chest.

We fell asleep in complete bliss.

* * *

**If you enjoyed my story, feel free to review. You obviously don't have to, but I'd like to know if you think I did well. Encourage me darlings lol encourage me.**


End file.
